Todo lo malo se pega
by Misila
Summary: Zach coincide con el Sombrero en que la Casa más apropiada para él es Slytherin, pero también sabe que debe ir a Hufflepuff como todos esperan. Aunque él no reúna ni una sola de las cualidades de la Casa de Helga... al principio.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Temático de Abril: La Casa Hufflepuff_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**Todo lo malo se pega**

o-o-o

_**Selección**_

o-o-o

—¡Smith, Zacharias!

Ya quedan pocos alumnos esperando a ser seleccionados. Un niño con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás –pero no tanto como _Malfoy, Draco_– y unos altivos ojos castaños se abre paso entre sus compañeros hasta llegar al taburete junto al que le espera la profesora McGonagall. Para calmar los nervios, se repite una y otra vez lo que lleva diciéndose durante todo el viaje a Hogwarts: el Sombrero tiene en cuenta las preferencias de uno.

Zach se sienta en el taburete, aferrándose al borde con tanta fuerza que se le ponen los nudillos blancos, y junta los párpados cuando el Sombrero le cubre los ojos, percatándose de que el silencio expectante que se ha hecho en el Gran Comedor se ha vuelto algo más amable ahí dentro.

**Ah**, dice una voz en su cabeza. **Vaya, vaya. Interesante, desde luego**.

_No te vayas por las ramas_, le espeta Zach, con malos modos. _Mándame a Hufflepuff de una vez y déjame en paz_.

**¿Hufflepuff?**, repite el Sombrero, sorprendido. **No se me habría ocurrido. Muchacho, eres astuto, de eso no cabe duda… También generoso y honrado, bastante; aunque no es algo que suelas mostrar. De todas formas, tu lugar está en otro sitio, no en la Casa de Helga.**

_¡Me da igual mi lugar!_, replica Zach, irritado. Irritado y asustado. _Tengo que estar en Hufflepuff. Como todos en la familia_.

**Ah, familia y tradición**. El Sombrero parece divertido. **Dime, chico, ¿nunca te has planteado ser el primer Smith fuera de Hufflepuff? Siempre hay alguien que rompe las reglas, es ley de vida.**

_No seré yo_, replica Zach. _Soy descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff; tengo que ir a su Casa_.

Le parece escuchar un suspiro.

**_Una verdadera lástima…_**

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

* * *

**I**

_**Nobleza**_

o-o-o

Zach vuelve a la Sala Común irritado.

Porque vamos a ver, ¿por qué siempre que ocurre algo tiene que estar Potter en medio? Zach no lo conoce, al menos personalmente, pero ha sido testigo de la impresionante exhibición de pársel que ha hecho en el club de duelo. A pesar de que él no está del todo seguro de que el muchacho haya azuzado a la serpiente, como insiste Ernie.

De cualquier forma, Potter es irritante. Entre ser el buscador más joven del siglo y salvar el mundo _de nuevo_ (o algo así entendió él), parece que disfruta siendo el centro de la atención de todo el colegio.

Zach sacude la cabeza mientras entra en la Sala Común, plagada de murmullos. Sabe que Ernie y el resto han sacado hoy la conclusión de que Potter es el Heredero de Slytherin y eso sólo consigue enervarlo más. Por Merlín; es obvio que le falta inteligencia para ser quien está detrás de los ataques.

Al subir al dormitorio, sin embargo, se le olvida su exasperación. Justin Finch-Fletchley está sentado en su cama, reduciendo lo que parece una redacción de Pociones a diminutos pedacitos de pergamino.

Zach se muerde el labio. Sabe que su compañero está afectado por lo que ha pasado hace media hora, y también que teme ser el siguiente objetivo del Heredero. Supone que debería hacer algo para animarlo.

—Justin—lo llama. El muchacho lo mira con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, asustados. Lo cual no ayuda mucho a que Zach sepa si lo está haciendo bien o no—. Ernie, Hannah y los otros están en el Gran Comedor, cenando. ¿Vienes?

Justin lo mira, y Zach sabe que lo considera idiota por no estar preocupado. Claro que, en realidad, Zacharias Smith no tiene motivos para temer al Heredero de Slytherin. Sus padres son magos.

—No tengo hambre—murmura Justin finalmente. Zach suspira—. Va a ir a por mí—agrega, como si no pudiera contenerse.

—¿Quién?—Zach arquea las cejas—. ¿Potter? No seas imbécil. Él no es el Heredero; le falta cerebro.

Justin entorna los ojos.

—Por si no lo has visto…

—Sí, habla pársel—lo corta Zach—. ¿Y? Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo soy descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff y puedo asegurarte que nunca he sentido la necesidad de hablar con tejones.

Pese a que intenta evitarlo, finalmente Justin suelta una carcajada.

—Pero aun así…—empieza cuando deja de reírse, preocupado—. Aunque no sea Potter, no puedes negar que hay _algo_ que está atacando a los nacidos de muggles.

Zach cambia el peso de un pie a otro. Maldita sea. Justo cuando estaba convencido de haber dado con la clave, su compañero tiene que saltar con otra objeción.

—Pues ven conmigo—propone—. Si busca a los nacidos de muggles, a mí no me tocará, y si estás conmigo a ti tampoco—eso parece convencer a Justin.

Zach se lo pasa realmente bien durante la cena. Pese a no ser muy dado a estar con alguien más, Justin le cuenta un montón de cosas que él ignoraba sobre los muggles, e incluso le promete prestarle _Los tres mosqueteros_; un libro que, según él, es un libro que toda persona debería leer, pero que prestó a Padma Patil hace unas semanas.

Al día siguiente, Zach va a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, y de mientras escucha aburrido las teorías de Ernie, Hannah y Susan sobre que Potter es el Heredero de Slytherin.

Está enfadado con ellos. Sus sospechas sólo consiguen asustar a Justin. Hoy no ha ido a desayunar, ni siquiera cuando ellos le han asegurado que lo acompañarían. Zach es consciente de que _existe_ la posibilidad de que el Heredero ataque a Justin, pero tampoco cree que el riesgo sea tan grande; hay muchos más hijos de muggles en el castillo. Más que ayudar, sus compañeros entorpecen.

Unos gritos provenientes del pasillo hacen que levante la vista. Al ver que sus compañeros corren a averiguar el origen se siente tentado de seguirlos, pero luego deduce que van a volver; han dejado sus cosas ahí. De modo que sigue haciendo el ejercicio, consultando de vez en cuando el libro.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros tardan más de lo esperado. Cuando Zach está a punto de ir a buscarlos, descubre a Hannah entrando en la biblioteca, con un libro en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Han…—Hannah se muerde el labio—. Han atacado a Justin. Y a Nick Casi Decapitado.

Algo pequeño, frío y cruel se abre paso en el pecho de Zach.

—Pero si no quería salir…—empieza—. Lo asustasteis, estaba muerto de miedo en el dormitorio.

—Me he enterado de que ha ido a pedirle a Padma que le devolviera esto—Hannah le muestra el libro.

_Los tres mosqueteros_.

* * *

**II**

_**Justicia**_

o-o-o

La Sala Común parece una concentración de locos.

Todos comentan, pasmados, lo que acaba de ocurrir. El cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo nunca visto. Un escándalo.

En medio del cual, como siempre y para no decepcionar a su club de fans, está… redoble de tambores… _Potter_.

Zach no sabe de qué se sorprende. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a que el Niño Que Vivió disfruta cuando la gente habla de él. Por eso le irrita tanto todo el follón que han montado sus compañeros; ¿es que nadie se da cuenta de que precisamente eso es lo que quiere ese niñato ególatra?

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no es eso lo que más molesta a Zach. Lo que más le molesta es que, para una vez que alguien de su Casa –aunque no sea la que le corresponde por actitud, sino por sangre– consigue destacar en algo, ese imbécil tiene que opacarlo. A Zach le parece que el sentido del honor de Diggory roza la idiotez, pero no puede negar que admira la capacidad que tiene su compañero de esquivar los halagos; aún recuerda cuando, el año pasado, el profesor Flitwick lo felicitó tras un partido de quidditch y él se limitó a comentar que tenía más mérito la coordinación de los cazadores que su habilidad para atrapar la snitch.

Y ahora Potter ha quedado por encima de Cedric. A todas luces, no es correcto. Ni justo. Porque Cedric, por mucho que se empeñe en huir de las alabanzas, es muchísimo mejor que Potter. Más apropiado para representar a la escuela. Que todas las demás Casas tienen ya labrada su fama y han encasillado a Hufflepuff como la de los inútiles; y cuando tienen la oportunidad de demostrar que no lo son, los eclipsa un idiota con gafas y la cara rajada.

Cuando Cedric vuelve a la Sala Común, lo recibe una impresionante ovación. Zach no participa en ella, pero sonríe un poco.

—¿Al final qué ha pasado?—inquiere Susan.

—No dejarán participar a Potter, ¿verdad?—agrega Justin—. Ni siquiera tiene la edad.

Cedric sacude la cabeza.

—Sí, Harry también es un campeón—responde.

Un murmullo de desaprobación recorre la multitud. En esta ocasión, Zach contribuye a ella con un expresivo _Manda huevos_.

—Pero no es justo—protesta Ernie—. Potter ha hecho trampa con el Cáliz; además, no nos vale como campeón. Tú eres mejor.

Cedric parece incómodo.

—No hace falta que os pongáis así—cambia el peso de un pie a otro—. Mirad, tenga o no la edad, Harry también es del colegio. Eso significa que Hogwarts tiene el doble de posibilidades de ganar.

—Si gana él, no pienso celebrarlo; no habrá ningún motivo—murmura Ernie, obstinado—. Será como si ganara Gryffindor, no Hogwarts.

Aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, en estos momentos Zach no podría estar más de acuerdo con él. No sólo porque Potter le caiga mal, sino porque el mero hecho de dejarlo participar en el Torneo supone una injusticia.

* * *

**III**

_**Tesón**_

o-o-o

El día que empiezan los TIMOS es la primera vez que Zacharias Smith se plantea el suicidio como una opción que merece ser tenida en cuenta.

Lleva varias semanas levantándose una hora antes y acostándose dos horas más tarde para estudiar, practicar hechizos y hacer pociones sencillas. No sabe qué quiere hacer cuando termine Hogwarts, pero tiene claro que quiere obtener los resultados más altos posibles para tener más puertas abiertas.

Y está a punto de morir del agotamiento. Mira a sus compañeros, que se entretienen hechizando los cubiertos del desayuno y consultando libros frenéticamente, y supone que debería hacer algo parecido, pero lo que más le apetece es dormir cien años, como la princesa de un cuento muggle del que le habló Justin en una ocasión. Y que lo despierten para jugar al quidditch, a ser posible.

Quizá si hubiera aceptado hacer trampas no estaría tan cansado.

Casi inconscientemente, Zach se lleva la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y palpa el frasco de poción estimulante. Recuerda que se aseguró de que fuese realmente lo que prometía ese Slytherin de séptimo. Y que pensó en tomársela para que en cinco minutos se le quedase la teoría y así tener más tiempo libre. Recuerda también que cuando terminaron las clases no fue capaz de quedarse haciendo el vago y se fue a la biblioteca con sus compañeros, al principio para disimular, pensando que en cuanto fuera al baño se la bebería. Recuerda que no fue capaz, y que para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba estudiando honradamente, pensando en lo estúpido que era eso.

Ahora, si bien no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho, piensa que a lo mejor debería haber tomado algo de poción. Sólo un poco, para poder dormir sus ocho horas reglamentarias y no estar ahora tan cansado. Que falta menos de media hora para que empiece el primer examen.

—Tenemos que salir ya—murmura Susan, levantándose de un salto. Lleva los libros de Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos en la mano. Quizá espera que los conocimientos se transmitan a su cerebro por ósmosis.

Zach empieza a tener la impresión de que debería haber utilizado la poción. Tiene la horrible sensación de que los datos, fechas y teorías de hechizos se le escapan sin que pueda evitarlo, como si estuviera cogiendo agua con las manos.

Sin embargo, cuando escucha a Hannah lanzar una pregunta abierta sobre las revueltas de los duendes y se da cuenta de que su mente rescata el dato sin esfuerzo alguno, Zach se alegra de haber jugado limpio. Sabe que no se sentiría tan satisfecho por acordarse si hubiese hecho trampa.

* * *

**IV**

_**Lealtad**_

o-o-o

Zach es plenamente consciente de que se está jugando el pescuezo.

Amycus Carrow no es precisamente el tipo de profesor que aparenta tener predisposición a recibir a sus alumnos para explicarles algo que no entiendan. Más bien es el tipo de profesor que aparenta _eliminar_ a los alumnos que tengan alguna duda de su clase.

Amycus mira a Zach. Zach mira a Amycus, pero tras unos segundos no es capaz de seguir con los ojos en los de su profesor. Le da miedo. Él y su hermana.

—Y, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no entiende, Smith?

—La…—Zach tenía la excusa preparada. Ernie se la ha facilitado y él ha estado memorizándola durante las últimas tres horas. Pero ahora no lo recuerda—. Dementores—barbota de repente. No es ésa, pero no recuerda ahora mismo cuál era la pregunta que tenía que formular—. En la clase no me quedó claro cómo… cómo…—la primera idea que viene a la mente de Zach hace que se estremezca—, cómo se reproducen.

Amycus lo mira de hito en hito.

—Cómo se reproducen—repite—. Los dementores.

Zach siente las mejillas ardiendo. Maldice el momento en que aceptó echar una mano al puñetero ED.

—Sí. Es decir… bueno, como que entiendo eso de la tristeza y la desesperanza, que hace que se pongan ca… que se reproduzcan, pero es el caso del proceso que…

—Señor Smith—lo interrumpe Amycus—. ¿Por qué habría yo de saber las actividades íntimas de los dementores?

—Bueno, usted es profesor—replica Zach, conteniéndose para no retroceder ante la mirada que le dedica el mortífago.

—Sí, pero el caso es…

Zach nunca llega a enterarse de cuál es el caso, porque justo entonces llega a sus oídos, proveniente del piso superior, un estrépito tan fuerte que da la impresión de hacer temblar el castillo hasta los cimientos. Amycus mira al techo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—inquiere, mirando a Zach como si él debiera saberlo.

El joven se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Sin decir nada, Amycus se levanta y sale dando grandes zancadas de su despacho.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Zach lo sigue, pero en lugar de subir las escaleras continúa por el pasillo hasta llegar a un aula vacía, en el que encuentra a Padma y Parvati Patil sentadas en el suelo, hablando. Las dos alzan la vista al oír la puerta, pero mientras que el rostro de una se ilumina, el de la otra adopta una expresión de desagrado. Resulta curioso ver cómo la misma cara puede cambiar tanto según el sentimiento que pretenda mostrar.

—¿Lo has conseguido?—inquiere Padma, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él. Parvati frunce el ceño a medida que su hermana se aproxima a Zach, y cuando él le da un beso es plenamente consciente de que la muchacha se muere de ganas por apartarlo de Padma.

Zach asiente.

—Pero no pienso volver a hacerlo—declara—. Ahora tengo un trauma.

Padma arquea una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Tú sabes cómo se reproducen los dementores?

La expresión de horror de Padma es digna de echarle una foto, enmarcarla y colgarla en un lugar donde todo el mundo la vea. Parvati, aún sentada en el suelo, suelta una carcajada.

—¿Tengo cara de haber pillado a dos dementores _reproduciéndose_?—replica. Zach contiene la risa—. Además, tenías que decirle que no sabías si los _grindylows_…—pero se interrumpe y lo mira boquiabierta—. Le has preguntado _eso_—comprende.

—No me he acordado de lo de los _grindylows_—admite Zach.

Padma sacude la cabeza, y él la saca de clase para llevarla al Gran Comedor; es la hora de la cena. Mientras intenta alejar de su mente la idea del acto sexual –o lo que sea– de los dementores, Zach piensa que no le importaría volver a hacer de señuelo para el ED. Pero no por ese grupo de chalados que no valoran su integridad física y parecen no estar satisfechos si no se llevan un par de _cruciatus_ antes del almuerzo, no; si algo tiene claro el joven es que su lealtad está con Padma Patil.

* * *

_**Tras la Batalla**_

o-o-o

El Braille es, cuando uno empieza a acostumbrarse, un lenguaje bonito.

Al principio, a Zach todos los puntos grabados en la superficie de los libros le parecían iguales, y no era capaz de distinguir una letra de otra. Pero en los últimos días es como si las yemas de sus dedos se hubiesen sensibilizado, y ahora es capaz de diferenciar las letras, si bien a veces no recuerda qué letra está leyendo y se ofusca y se niega a seguir intentándolo hasta que se le pase el enfado. O hasta que Padma le dé un beso, que a la hora de la verdad tiene el mismo efecto.

Ahora la muchacha está a su lado. Zach lo sabe porque escucha su respiración y de vez en cuando nota su pelo acariciándole el hombro.

A veces, Zach piensa que debería haber aceptado la propuesta del Sombrero de enviarlo a Slytherin. De haberlo hecho, no habría pasado tanto tiempo con los Hufflepuffs, no se hubiese ido impregnando con cualidades que a los once años le parecían ajenas y con el paso del tiempo fue interiorizando. No habría entrado en el ED, y Umbridge no lo habría obligado a abrirse la mano cuando se destapó todo. Tampoco hubiera aceptado ayudar a plantar cara a los Carrows, con las consiguientes _cruciatus_. Ni habría cambiado de idea y vuelto a Hogwarts para la Batalla en el último momento.

Quizá, si hubiera sido seleccionado en Slytherin, ahora Zach no tendría que estar aprendiendo Braille.

Pero luego Zach piensa en sus compañeros, a los que aunque no suela demostrarlo tiene cariño; piensa en Hannah y su habilidad para enterarse de todos los cotilleos; en Ernie, siempre agobiando a todos con los exámenes; Justin y la cantidad de libros que conoce, y Susan tímida pero con un genio de los mil demonios cuando alguien se mete a sus amigos. Y también en Padma, incapaz de escribir una redacción que diga lo que los Carrow quieren oír y con menos cabeza de la que alguien pensaría en un Ravenclaw.

Y se da cuenta de que, pese a que no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que recuperar la vista, todo lo que tiene es demasiado como para cambiarlo únicamente por la Casa en la que el Sombrero le dijo que encajaba.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Si bien me gusta un montón la Selección, no me parece algo del todo correcto. Es decir, un Slytherin puede ser valiente, tanto como inteligente un Hufflepuff. Se encasilla demasiado a las Casas y parece que los alumnos son una lista de cualidades que el Sombrero va tachando, como si fuera la lista de la compra, cuando no es así. Cada persona es diferente; y, además, si bien uno puede tener cierta predisposición a ser más o menos valiente -por poner un ejemplo-, eso luego puede cambiar por sus vivencias, ¿no? Así que técnicamente, y sin darse cuenta, Zach no nació Hufflepuff, pero _se hizo_. Para bien o para mal.

Otra cosa: que Zach sea descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff no es canon, pero Hepzibah Smith lo era, y en cuestión de apellidos Rowling no suele equivocarse, así que para mí Zach es tatara-tatara-(...)-tataranieto de Helga.

Y después de soltar toda esta parrafada, os digo de buen rollo y sin presiones que si leéis y no dejáis review os explicaré mi teoría de cómo se reproducen los dementores. Y os aseguro que os traumatizaréis más que yo cuando se me ocurrió.


End file.
